


Well, What Do You Want To Do?

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [29]
Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Bored Austin, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Syfy 31 Days of Halloween, movie marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “Well, what do you want to do?”





	Well, What Do You Want To Do?

**29\. “Well, what do you want to do?”**

* * *

Austin was bored.

Bored out of his mind.

It was a Friday and for the first time in months, he didn't have work, homework or even have plans with his friends. He had nothing to do so he decided to pay his boyfriend a visit only to be spread eagle across the bed watching the other reorganize his closet.

Austin picked up the nearest pillow throwing it at his boyfriend. Justin grunted at the attack stopping his organizing to stare at his boyfriend, "How can I help you?"

"I'm bored."

"Okay." Turning back to his closet Justin could only roll his eyes as another pillow smacked him in the face. "Yes Austin?"

"I'm booooored." Austin pouted, dragging himself over to the edge bed and falling onto it dramatically.

"And?" Justin continued a blank face from his spot on the floor of his closet.

"Justiiiinnnn." Austin whined.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Justin asked. He stopped folding his jeans placing them on the floor to give his boyfriend all his attention.

Austin shrugged and flipped over. "Movie marathon with cuddle?"

Wiping his hands Justin stood up joining his boyfriend on the bed, "Fine but no 31 days of Halloween on Syfy marathon."

"Come on that's the best."


End file.
